Design for Leaving
Design for Leaving is a 1953 Looney Tunes theatrical animated short, produced by Warner Bros. and released in 1954. It was directed by Robert McKimson and features Daffy Duck and Elmer Fudd. The title of this cartoon is a parody of the 1933 movie Design for Living. Plot Reprising a salesman role that Daffy previously played in Daffy Dilly (1948), The Stupor Salesman (1948) and Fool Coverage (1952), Design for Leaving opens with Daffy as a fast-talking door-to-door salesman from the Acme Future-Antic Push Button Home of Tomorrow Household Appliance Company, Inc. Daffy visits Elmer Fudd at his house and says that Acme has authorized him to install, at no cost, a complete line of ultra-modern automatic household appliances (on a 10-day free trial). Elmer tries to speak but is repeatedly interrupted by Daffy, who grabs Elmer by the arm and escorts him to a bus to take him to the office. Despite Elmer's protests (even saying he has his own car), Daffy puts him on the bus, which unknown to Elmer has a sign on the back that reads "Duluth Express Non-Stop". Later that day, Elmer returns to his house (hitching a ride in a truck from the Duluth Van and Storage Co.). Daffy greets Elmer at the front door and welcomes him to his new future-antic push button home. Elmer sees that his house is different and asks Daffy what he's done, but Daffy quickly pushes a button and a machine removes Elmer's hat and coat. Daffy then guides Elmer to a massaging chair. Elmer likes it at first, but Daffy pushes a button and Elmer receives an aggressive massage, which dazes him. The chair then automatically puts a cigar in Elmer's mouth and lights it, but the smoke activates a robot fire extinguisher from another room which douses Elmer with a bucket of water. Daffy states that the extinguisher is very sensitive to heat and probably needs adjusting, then guides Elmer into the kitchen. Daffy encourages Elmer to bask in the kitchen's "treasure trove of work-saving appliances" and demonstrates a new knife sharpener which ends up destroying the blade on one of Elmer's knives. Undaunted, Daffy points out the garbage disposal, which is revealed to be a pig which is housed under the kitchen sink. Daffy then shows Elmer the "main control panel" which operates all of the new appliances. Daffy pushes a button marked "Wall Cleaner" and a robotic device emerges to clean the walls but it removes Elmer's wallpaper instead (humorously removing the outer clothing from a portrait painting in the process). Daffy tries to adjust the device but he adjusts it the wrong way and it starts removing the plaster. Daffy quickly deactivates it, then asks Elmer if he is tired of looking at his dirty windows, and when Elmer says "Well, I...", Daffy summons a machine which covers Elmer's window with bricks, and says that he'll "never have to looks at those dirty windows again". Elmer becomes angry, telling Daffy that he is "burning up" which again activates the fire extinguisher and Elmer is doused with another bucket of water ("I tried to warn you!"). Daffy tries to continue the demonstration, but Elmer objects, saying that something bad happens to him whenever Daffy pushes a button. So Daffy agrees to let Elmer push a button. Elmer spots one, saying in his distinct voice, "I think I'll push this wed one." Daffy stops Elmer, shouting, "No, no, no, no, no! Not the WED one! Don't EVER push the WED one!" Elmer pushes another button that reads "Burglar Alarm" ("Well, I'll push this one then.") and a mechanical dog comes out of the wall and bites him. Daffy then takes Elmer into a bedroom and shows him a device which will automatically tie a neck tie (from the options of Bow, Four-in-hand, Five-in-hand, False Granny, Windsor, Smindsor and an unlabled option). Daffy tries to demonstrate it but the machine puts Elmer in a noose ("Help! Get me down!"). Daffy shuts off the machine and casually refers to the noose as the "Alcatraz Ascot" as if it were a type of neck tie (the unlabled option). Elmer is exhausted, telling Daffy that he wants all of the "push-button nonsense" removed and tries to go upstairs and take an aspirin, but cannot do so because his stairway has been removed. Daffy confidently boasts that there is no need to walk up stairs in a push-button home, and uses an elevator-like device to bring the "upstairs (to the) downstairs". Elmer seems impressed but asks what happens to the downstairs, and Daffy (saying "Say, that's a good question! What do you say we find out?") raises the upstairs which shows that everything downstairs has been destroyed. Elmer asks if there is "any more cwever gadgets to demonstwate, Mr. Smarty Salesman?", and when Daffy says no, Elmer makes a phone call but the conversation is inaudible. When Elmer hangs up there is a knock on his front door and a large crate is brought inside. Elmer opens the crate and starts the motor, telling Daffy about his new "future-antic push-button salesman ejector" which grabs Daffy by the shoulders and wheels him out of the house, kicking him repeatedly (it was done as revenge from Elmer). With Daffy gone, Elmer remembers the red button and wonders "what that wed button is for?" He pushes it and a display reads "IN CASE OF TIDAL WAVE" (though what use this would be in Minnesota is anybody's guess). A hydraulic lift raises his house high into the air. Elmer looks out of the front door and Daffy flies by in a helicopter and delivers the final punch line, "For a small price, I can install this little blue button to get you down!". Additional Credits *Written by - Tedd Pierce *Animation by - Charles McKimson Screenshot Gallery Design for Leaving - Screenshot 01.png Design for Leaving - Screenshot 02.png Design for Leaving - Screenshot 03.png Design for Leaving - Screenshot 04.png Design for Leaving - Screenshot 05.png Design for Leaving - Screenshot 06.png Design for Leaving - Screenshot 07.png Design for Leaving - Screenshot 08.png Design for Leaving - Screenshot 09.png Design for Leaving - Screenshot 10.png Design for Leaving - Screenshot 11.png Design for Leaving - Screenshot 12.png Design for Leaving - Screenshot 13.png Design for Leaving - Screenshot 14.png Design for Leaving - Screenshot 15.png Design for Leaving - Screenshot 16.png Design for Leaving - Screenshot 17.png Design for Leaving - Screenshot 18.png Design for Leaving - Screenshot 19.png Design for Leaving - Screenshot 20.png Design for Leaving - Screenshot 21.png Design for Leaving - Screenshot 22.png Design for Leaving - Screenshot 23.png Design for Leaving - Screenshot 24.png Design for Leaving - Screenshot 25.png Design for Leaving - Screenshot 26.png Design for Leaving - Screenshot 27.png Design for Leaving - Screenshot 28.png Design for Leaving - Screenshot 29.png Design for Leaving - Screenshot 30.png Design for Leaving - Screenshot 31.png Design for Leaving - Screenshot 32.png Design for Leaving - Screenshot 33.png Design for Leaving - Screenshot 034.png Design for Leaving - Screenshot 35.png Design for Leaving - Screenshot 36.png Design for Leaving - Screenshot 37.png Design for Leaving - Screenshot 38.png Design for Leaving - Screenshot 39.png Design for Leaving - Screenshot 40.png Design for Leaving - Screenshot 41.png Design for Leaving - Screenshot 42.png Design for Leaving - Screenshot 43.png Design for Leaving - Screenshot 44.png Goof When Elmer encounters the "Hat and Coat Remover", he says "Hey, what is this?", but his lips only move to the word "hey". Censorship *The ABC version of this cartoon cuts out the brief shot of Elmer getting hanged by the neck by his necktie-tying machine (with Daffy referring to the setting as the "Alcatraz ascot"). *Some syndicated versions cut out the part where Elmer notices that his staircase is missing just as he's about to go upstairs to take an "aspwiwin". Video Category:1954 Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Robert McKimson Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Elmer Fudd Cartoons Category:ShortsCategory:1954 Animated Shorts